The Truth Hidden With In
by BlackWolfMaster
Summary: What if Tsukune was never human? After Moka betrays him e decides to leave and go on a journy to find him self what if on this journey he finds the truth hidden deep with in his very soul. What could change when he comes back eith his new found power.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Hidden With In.**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal.**

Tuskune sat outside his dorm listening to the horrific sounds that were going on the other side of the wall. In his dorm in his bed his girl friend was making love to his best friend. HIS GIRL FRIEND! Tuskune wanted nothing more then to walk in there and rip Gin's throat out. But his kind heart keep him in place. He sat there listening for hours as the moans of Moka and Gin filled the hallway thinking to him self. How had this come about just because he refused to do that activity till after graduation? Because he didn't want to accidentally become a father? When he could hear them no more he got up to leave when they both walked out into the hall barley dressed right and covered in sweat.

Moka's eyes widened in shock as she saw Tuskune standing there looking at them with pure heart break, sadness, and rage in his eyes. She barley caught what he said as he turned and ran down the hall leaving the couple behind. He said "Moka we are over it seems I was never enough for you. I hope you two are happy together."

Tuskune ran he didn't know where he was going he just let his feet take him wherever they pleased. He ran till he couldn't run any more. When he looked around he found him self on the roof looking out over the forest towards the blood red sea. As he sat there he knew one thing he couldn't stay here with that women. He had to leave he couldn't stand the heartache that he would get every time he looked at her. He went to the library to write a not to the head master to tell him what he was going to do.

After the note was finished he put in an envelope addressed to the headmaster dropped it in the schools mailbox. He went back to his dorm and packed a backpack full of cloths, water, and food. After one last look at the school he turned and disappeared into the forest.

XXX

The Headmaster was sitting in his office When Ruby came in with the mail. She deposited it on the desk turned and left the room not wanting to anger the headmaster. He shifted through the mail till he found a blank envelope with his name on it. He slowly opened the envelope and began to read the message inside:

_**Dear Headmaster,**_

_** I Aono Tuskune am leaving Youki Academy. I can no longer sit in my classes and lie to all of those around me, for you see I am no monster but a human residing in this school. I am not returning home either I can't show my parents that I failed in a school. So I have decided to travel the monsters realms. Please I beg of you don't send anyone after me or let any of the girls come looking for me. I hope that while traveling I will be able to find the true meaning behind why I exist in this world. I may return once I have found myself. Until then it was a pleasure being at your school.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Aono Tuskune.**_

The Headmaster looked up from the letter and thought, _"this is an unseen turn of events. Oh well Mr. Aono I hope you find what you are looking for and return to us the way you are suppose to be. Farewell till then young lord." _Just then Ruby followed be Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Moka, and Gin came bursting through the door all shouting at once. "QUIET! Now tell me Ruby what is going on here." The headmaster spoke firm. "Well headmaster it seems that Tuskune Aono has ran away from the school. And we all wish to go find him before he gets hurt." Ruby said while bowing to the head master. "I see well unfortunately you won't find him he has probably already crossed in to a different realm." The headmaster said and they all looked at him with shock. He held up the note showing every one his name at the bottom.

"It seems that Mr. Aono has gone a journey to find him self all we can do is sit back and hope that he will return to us." The Headmaster said before every one walked out tears in their eyes. HE turned and looked out the big windows. _"Tuskune I hope you will return to us, once you learn the truth that is locked away inside of your soul." _He thought before leaving to tell the other dark lords of this occurrence.

End 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chaptrer 2 srry for the long wait. in this chapter you learn what happend between moka and gin **

**please enjoy and thatnks to all who left reviews**

**please RnR**

**Chapter 2: The Return.**

It had been one year since Tsukune had left the academy. One year since any one had seen this kind hearted human. One year since Moka betrayed him. One year since the tears had fallen for him every one thinking that he died. A new year at Yokai academy was starting brings old friends and new couples back for another year filled with surprises, mystery and fights. Ruby meet Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu, while heading to their homerooms. As they walked Moka walked up. "Hello every one how are all of you today?" she said. Every one smiled and were about to greet here when Gin walked up and kissed her on the lips. They all sat there in shock as the couple made out.

"Well look what we have here, a bunch of beautiful women about to ask me to be theirs." Saizo in his monster form said walking up to the group of Tuskune's admirers. "But first I want my revenge on you Moka for humiliating me." He finished as he through a punch at the gang. No one could stop that punch not even Gin they all froze closing their eyes they waited for the impact. It never came, they all opened their eyes to see a figure with long snow white hair braided on two sides then braided together about the middle of his hair, a tight fitting muscle shirt, cargo pants, and black combat boots, standing in front of them holding Saizo's fist.

"Well, well it seems that you are still causing trouble Saizo. Tsk, Tsk that's no good seems that I will have to show you your place since Moka has no one to remove her rosary any more." The stranger said knocking the fist to the side. As Saizo through another punch this time aimed at the stranger he thought, _"this will be easy I will be the crap out of him and Moka then claim the rest as mine" _what he didn't expect was a fist meeting his stomach with such power to throw him into several trees. Every one stared as the figure stood there his fist where Saizo used to stand. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he flew at Saizo again. Saizo had just stood up when a boot collided with his face sending him into the side of the school. The stranger jumped up a tree then brought a downward kick on to the top of Saizo's head. He pick up the unconscious monster that had reverted back to his human form and threw him towards a group of on looking students. "Take that worthless peace of shit to the infirmary." The stranger said walking back towards the now frightened group of friends. He walked up and grabbed his bag witch he dropped before the fight** (A/N oh shit Tsukune can fight)**. He turned and began to walk towards the dorms when an eerie voice came for the entrance of the school, "well Mr. Aono I'm glad your back. I guess you found what you were looking for." The headmaster said as he stood along with three other figures. Moka recognized them all. Her father, her mother, and the bus driver. Along with the headmaster there stood the three dark lords and Moka's father who was staring at the stranger with amusement in his eyes.

"Yes headmaster I did I found the truth of why I am here. As well as why I was raised in the human world." Tsukune Aono said walking back and kneeling before the dark lords. "Rise young lord. You have no need to bow before us." Akasha the blood driver said. "Yes Akasha-sama." Tsukune said and stood. "Come along Tsukune we have much to talk about with the newest dark lord." Issa Shuzen said. As the man the group had thought died followed his fellow dark lords into the school all they could do is stand there in shock.

XXX

Every one was still standing there when Kurumu spoke, "OH MY GOD! Did you guys see how hot Tsukune is now? Oh I think I just fell in love all over again." She said her eyes glazed over and a blush on her cheeks. "I know what you mean. What could have happened to him to make him like that?" Mizore said in the same state as Kurumu. Yukari and Ruby just sat there dump founded. "Why were my mother and father greeting him like that?" Moka said also with a blush on her cheek. _"Shit what is he going to do to me for stealing Moka now that he has gotten power?" _is all that was going through Gin's mind. _**"Oh Tsukune if only I was still in control of my body I would have you as mine. But my stupid other half has to be in love with that mutt." **_Inner Moka thought hating her other self ever since the day she decided to begin doing that detestable act that would one day broke Tsukune's heart. Unknown to them a short red head sat in the bushes near by. With a blush on her face, _"who was that and why was he so hot?" _She thought.

XXX

"Well Mr. Aono I was surprised when you contacted me and told me about what you discovered about your heritage. I along with the rest of the students swore that you were dead." The headmaster said sitting in front of Tsukune who was sitting in a chair facing the dark lords. " I see Exorcist I had a long journey and was quiet surprised my self when I found out." Tsukune replied. "So young lord why did you decide to return to this school after all you could rule any land you wish." Issa Shuzen asked. "I came back to finish my education then I shall set out into the world lord Shuzen." Tsukune replied. The herald for lady Akasha smirked, "_This young man may prove to make our lives very interesting." _ He thought to him self.

"Well Mr. Aono I would love to sit here and listen to the details of you entire journey but unfortunately none of us have the time for that. I have set up a house on the edge of the grounds for you to live in for the time you stay here." The Headmaster said. "Thank you Headmaster-sama." Tsukune replied before standing, bowing and leaving.

XXX

The gang was still waiting out side when the new Tsukune emerged from the school building. They all stared at him till Kurumu jumped at Tsukune. He sidestepped at the last moment causing Kurumu to fall to the ground. He smiled, and held out a hand. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you fall over Kurumu. I kind of just acted on instinct." He said as he helped her up. Tsukune turned and gave every one his renowned smiles. "I am so glad to be back. It is great to see you all again." He said and opened his arms for a hug. Every one but Moka and Gin burst force to embrace him. Once they all had let go he looked at Moka and Gin who were holding hands.

"What you guys aren't glad to see that I am back?" he asked looking at them with a smile. They just sat there till Tsukune pulled them both into a hug. Once that hug was finished they all began to walk towards the Dorms. As they approached Tsukune began looking around till he spotted a two-story house sitting a little farther away. He began to make his way towards it.

"Tsukune where are you going?" Mizore asked. "Oh well I will no longer be living in the dorms. I will be living there now." Tsukune said pointing to the house that was up the path he was on. "WHAT?" they all yelled looking at the large house. "It is true the headmaster decided that it may be a wise idea for our young lord here to be in a place of his own. So if he decided to relax and enjoy himself with the company of a beautiful lady. Then he should have some privacy." (Last part was said under his breath.) Said Lord Shuzen who appeared in the clearing along with Akasha. "Shuzen-san, Akasha-sama, for what do I oh this very welcomed surprise?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the pair. "We decided that we should pay you a visit to see if everything is in order. Tuskki." Akasha said smiling at the young man. "Thank you for your concern Akasha-sama. Would you tow like to join me for a cup of tea?" Tsukune asked. They nodded and the three began to walk towards Tsukune's new home.

XXX

In her dorm Moka was sitting thinking about the new Tsukune. _"What could have happened to make him like this. He has change so much yet he is still the same kindhearted person towards us. Why did I have to betray him like I did? All I was trying to do is to take care of a primal need. Does that make it ok? Does he still love me?" _as all these questions were running through her head she couldn't help remember what had brought her to this course of action the first time.

-Flashback-

Moka and Tsukune were sitting on a picnic blanket in a clearing away from the school. They were making out like they did all the time, and like every other time Moka began to get sexual. First it started with her hand moving down his chest slowly down to his pant. As always there was a bulge there, waiting her hand. As she kept kissing him she would slowly massage the bulge. After a while she reached her hand to undo his belt. He stopped her he always stopped her there telling her that he wanted to wait. Then they headed back to the dorms. They would kiss then they would depart from each other. Though instead of going to her dorm Moka began to wander the campus her sex driver pounding inside her threatening to explode for being denied for so long. She came into a clearing to find Gin sitting against a tree. She didn't know what came over her, and no matter how much her inner self yelled for her to clear her head she didn't listen instead she jumped Gin. She pinned him to the ground and when he went to protest she kissed him. That was all the werewolf needed to clear any doubt from his body as they began to make out. Gin made the first move as he began to slowly undo Moka's shirt. Once it was removed her wonderful breast fell free. Gin slowly massaged them never removing his mouth form hers. He gave a small moan as he felt her hand begin to massage his bulge through his pants. Gin rolled them over so Moka was on the bottom. He removed his lips from hers and slowly kissed his way down to her right nipple. He flicked his tongue across it electing a moan form Moka's lips. He took her nipple into her mouth and began to lick and suck on it while his left hand caressed the other. After a while he moved his lips and tongue to the other side giving it the same treatment. Moka couldn't take it anymore her sex drive was burning. She had to have Gin inside her soon. She pushed Gin to the ground and ripped his shirt right off his shoulders. Tossing it to the side she moved to do the same to his pants before he stopped her. Carefully removing his pants and boxer he put the to the side. He was now exposed to her from his head to toes along with a fully erect 11in cock. She admired him for a minute his tan skin, muscular build, strong arms and above all else his cock. Moka quickly disposed of her skirt they didn't take to long admiring each other before they got back into making out. Moka laid Gin down and startled him the tip of his cock just barley resting against her virgin hole. She slowly brought her self lower onto him. She cried out in pain as the massive cock broke her barrier. Once the pain subsided she began a slow rhythm. She began to pick up her pace as the pleasure became more and more intense. Soon she was moaning out his name as she pumped him in and out. The pleasure clouded her mind not letting her hear inner Moka's objections to this. As Moka reached her climax so did Gin they released onto each other and collapsed against each other. Once he caught his breath Gin rolled her over and began to pump her again.

-Flashback End-

Outer Moka sat a blush on her cheeks as she went over each and every time her and Gin had sex and how she slowly came to love the werewolf. Moka thought she no longer had feelings for Tsukune but after seeing him to day she couldn't tell any more. All she knew was that if Tsukune still loved her than she will have him as hers.

"_**He doesn't love you any more. Not after what you did to him how could he love you?" **_Inner Moka voiced only for it to go unnoticed.

XXX

Back at Tsukune's home he and the two other dark lords were having a discussion about whom the young lord should take as a mate. "Well MR. Aono I think you should take one of my lovely daughters as your mate." Lord Shuzen said. "That is very tempting offer, lord Shuzen though for the time being I will have to declined. I am not looking for a mate just yet." Tsukune said. Though lord Shuzen wouldn't give up. "Oh come on its never to early to start looking for a mate. Heck you could even take Akasha if you wanted." He said. Akasha blushed and gave a small giggle. "I would be more then glad to be your mate Tuskki." She said winking at Tsukune. Tsukune gave a small blush but didn't respond. "Well Mr. Aono we will have to discuss this matter some more till then we must bid you good night." Shuzen said as he and his former mate got up and left.

After the two had left Tuskune went up stairs and looked around till he found his bedroom. He got undressed and flopped exhausted onto the bed. He lay face down as his two giant black wings curled around him as he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tsukune's Wings.**

Tsukune woke up just before dawn. He had become accustom to waking at this time since his change. He held his head thinking back to the nightmare he had just witnessed.

**-Nightmare-**

Tsukune sat in a throne room looking around. He looked to his right to see a beautiful silver haired girl, with dark Silver eyes, she was dressed in a simple red dress with no back and her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked his way and smiled, her lips revealing the fangs that hide underneath. She leaned in to kiss him and when their lips were about to meet four people burst into the throne room. They grabbed the girl and hit Tsukune over the head. Everything goes black as Tsukune slips into unconsciousness. When his senses return he finds himself chained to a cross. Across the room the girl sits chained to a similar cross, unconscious. "Sylvaria, are you alright." He calls out to her. But she doesn't stir. Then the same four people that attacked them came into the room. The smile and look Tsukune dead in the face. "Our lord we tried to talk sense into you and get you not to marry this heathen but you would not listen. So now we have decided to take matters into our own hands." The girl in the front said obviously the leader. "Raven what is the meaning of this? You have no right to do this." Tsukune shouted. "Oh we have every right to erase this whore form your life." Raven said with a sadistic smile. She stepped to the side to reveal Sylvaria was now awake. Raven walked up to her and cut her clothes away. Then Raven pulled back the knife, and plunged it forward.

-**Nightmare End-**

That's when Tsukune would wake up always at that point not knowing what it meant. He held his head. _"Why, why does that always feel so real? Why can't I shake her image from my mind? Why do I feel like I should know her?" _Tsukune thought as he got out of bed to get ready for the day. He walked down the hall in his house (A/N dorm, thing what every you prefer.) to the bathroom to take a long shower. Once he was done in the shower he went to his closet and pulled out a beater with slights in its back for his wings. He slid his wings into the holes and pulled the shirt on over his head. He pulled on some cargo pants and hi black combat boots. He looked in the mirror be fore pulling on his sunglasses over his eyes. His eyes now mostly black, his iris red, and his pupil white.

XXX

In their homeroom Moka, and the others were wondering what Tsukune was up to. When Mrs. Nekonome walked in a small look of amazement and lust on her face. "Well class today is a very wondrous occasion. We have a student returning to our class. You can come in now Tsukune." She said. The door slid open and in walked the new Tsukune every one including his friends gasped to see the new addition to his body. The six foot long black bat like wings on his back. "Hello every one it is so good to be back." He said with a smile.

"Now are there any questions for Mr. Aono?" Mrs. Nekonome asked.

"Where did you go?" a girl form the front row yelled out.

"I went form realm to realm kind of just searching for my self and oh boy did I find it." He said with a smirk.

"were did you get the huge wings I thought you were human?" a girl in the back shouted.

"well it turned out I am not as human as we all thought." He said and to put emphasis on it he strechted his wings.

They all just stared at the huge outstretched wings. No one said a thing so Tsukune walked to the only avalible seat. The seat was situated at the back of the room in the corner. He sat there not really listening to the teacher speak. His mind kept returning to the nightmare he had. _"I still can't get her image form my mind. No matter what I do. Maybe I will ask the head master about it." _

Mrs. Nekonome went through the lesson every now and then throuwing a glance at Tsukune. He was looking out the window not really paying attention to any thing that was going on around him. "Mr. Aono can you tell us what mystery creature is considered the strongest of all other yokai?" she asked expecting him not to answer. "Dragons." Tsukune said with out looking way from the window. "uhh… that's correct though dragons are believed to be long exstinct they are still consider the strongest. Not even a full blooded vampire could got toe to toe with one." Mrs. Nekonome said looking at him with shock.

The class went by rather quick and soon Tsukune found him self walking through the halls towards the lunch room a horde of girls behinde him. _"Man why do the all have to follow me. At least Mizore is being disscreat about it though I can still tell she is there." _Tsukune thought as he walked into the lunch hall. He wallked over to the line and got a simple salad for lunch. He sat at a table in the court yard and ate in silence. He smiled when he felt all his friends including Moka and Gin came over and sat with him. He looked up and smiled.

"hey Tsukune where did you get the wings?" Mizore asked. Tsukune was about to answer when Sazio came walking over to them looking ready for a fight. "Tsukune please take of my Rosary." Moka said reaching for his hand but Tuskune just stood and walked up to Sazio. "How can I help the trash today." Tsukune asked looking bored.

"I am here to beat the living hell out of you you little shit." Sazio said throwing a punch that Tsukune just stopped dead in its track. "you never learn do you?" Tsukune asked and punched Sazio into a tree. Saizo hot up and threw a tree at Tsukune. Tsukune kicked the tree up into the air then prefroming a flying spin kick sent it right back at Saizo who dodged to the side and looked to where Tsukune was standing. "Where the hell did you go coward." Saizo yelled. "up here Dipstick." Tsukune said from where he was flying at his wings flappping up and down. He smirked and dived at Saizo but before he could make contact the headmaster Showed up witht the student Police.

"Tsukune please stop before you end up killing him." The head master said. Kyo looked at Tsukune as he landed infront of the Excorsist. "as you wish Headmaster-sama. "you got off lucky Sazio I suggest you don't cross my path again." Tsuune said and began to walk away. "Oh while you here Akasha would like you to join her for dinner this evening." The Head master said. "Tell her I will see her at nine." Tsukune said and walked back to his friends. All of Tsukune's friends thought _"Why in the hell did that women ask him to dinner."_ As Tsukune dissappeared for the rest of the day.

XXX

Tsukune was sitting in his living room later that night reading a old leather bound book. The title on the front cover was worn and unreadable. There was a knock at the door and Tsukune looked at the clock it was only 7:30 lady Akasha would never be this early. He went and opend the door to be greeted by….

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_

_**i am letting you my faith ful readers to decide who Tsukeune is with**_

_**leave the name of you Choice in a reivew and the one with the most points will win**_

_**thank you all for your support**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note:**_

_**To my Faithful readers this is the fourth installment **_

_**To The Truth Hidden With In. **_

_**In this chapter I will begin to tell what happened on Tsukune's Journey as well as some about his secret.**_

_**Please enjoy. **_

_**I don't Rosario and vampire if I did this would have been the story line.**_

_**RnR.**_

**Chapter 4: What Was Hidden.**

Tsukune sat at the front door looking into a set of very large yellow eyes. The creature was long standing on two legs with two wings. They stared each other down neither moving knowing that if they did the other would spring into action. This stare down went on for almost an hour till the creature took to the sky and disappeared into the night. Tsukune sat there staring where the creature had disappeared.

"_Hmm I wonder what that wyvern was doing all the way out here at this hour?" _ Tsukune though as he turned and disappeared into his house. He checked the clock see that it was almost eight thirty he went up stairs to get ready for his dinner with lady Akasha.

XXX

Lady Akasha was sitting in the back of her limo on her way to Tsukune's house for their dinner that knight she didn't dress to fancy just a simple strapless blood red dress that showed off her cleavage but only enough to get them to notice. She was nervous it had been a long time since that last time she was on a date well over 200 years. _"And to think that the first date that I get to go on since that time is with the young and delicious Tsukune Aono. I really wish that he lets me have a good taste of his blood." _She thought as the limo rounded a corner revealing the small house that now belonged to the young lord Aono.

Tsukune sat there staring off onto the distance when the jet-black limo came pulling up. He wore a pair of black dress shoes and pants, and a button up white shirt with the top two buttons undone revealing his luscious neck and collarbone. When Akasha got out of the limo all she could do is stare at his neck. "Hello lady Akasha how are you this lovely evening?" Tsukune's voice broke the spell on her. "I am fine and it is quite a lovely evening the full moon." Akasha said a small blush on her face.

Tsukune walked forward and gave the female dark lord a small smirk before opening the limo door for her. He bowed his head slightly and said " this way madam." "Why thank you young man I never new you knew how to be a gentleman." Akasha said also smirking. She got in first followed by Tsukune. They sat side by side as the driver took them to their destination. Tsukune sat there staring out the window his mind keeps traveling to the nightmare. He had no idea why it plagued his thoughts. He was so deep in thought he didn't noticed they had arrived till Akasha's honey like voice broke through his thoughts, "Tuskki we have arrived please come with me." He instantly got out and followed her still in a little daze.

After they sat down the waiter came up and bowed. "Hello Lady Akasha. What may I get your young counterpart this evening?" he asked. "I don't know why don't you ask him." She replied. "I will have a steak as rare and bloody as you can make it. I would also like a bottle of your finest red wine." Tsukune replied not looking at the waiter. "Right away sir." The waiter replied and left. "Akasha are you not eating tonight?" Tsukune asked. "Actually I was hoping you would be so kind to let me have some of your blood on the way home." Akasha replied a small blush on her face. He paled a little then a small blush plus a smile crossed his face. "Why it would be an honor lady Akasha." He stated still smiling.

Just then the waiter had returned with the bottle of wine and Tsukune's steak. He set it down and left, Tsukune opened the bottle and poured a cup for Akasha as well as him self. He was sipping his wine and eating a good portion of the pretty mush fresh from the package steak when Akasha asked "so when did you begin to have a taste for red wine?" "I have always had a taste for it but after my journey that taste become intensified. I have no idea why bit if I have to guess it has to do with my change." Tsukune replied. "Hmm seems a lot has happened to you on that journey. I would love to hear more about it." Akasha said

"Well it all started…

**-Flash Back Starts-**

Tsukune walked through the forest coming upon the bus stop. He turned and looked at the tunnel that had brought him here from the human world. Then he turned and began to walk in the other direction not wishing to face his parents or cousin. He walked slowly hoping that something would change his mind and make him want to stay. Nothing came as he reached a second tunnel. He looked up at the massive gate.

He looked back one last time before disappearing into the tunnel. As he walked through the tunnel the same bright lights he saw the first time danced around in front of him. He came out of the tunnel to find himself in a very dense forest. He looked around and saw a dark castle in the distance. Bats flew all over the sky in front of a blood red moon. He continued to walk along the path getting ever so close to the dark castle. He stopped when he came to the castle gate.

"Who goes there?" a guard boomed from the other side of the gate. "Tsukune Aono I am looking for the exit tunnel from this realm to the next." He said giving a slight bow. "I see well continue of this path and you shall come to. Now be gone peasant." The guard answered Tsukune bowed again turned and once again began to walk the path through the forest. "WAIT!" a different male voice boomed from behind him. Tsukune froze on the spot. He slowly turned to face a tall silver haired man wearing a long black trench coat and with eyes that resembled inner Moka's. "What did you say your name was?" the man questioned. "Tsukune sir, Tsukune Aono." Tsukune replied to the man before him. "Would you by any chance attend Yokai academy?" the man asked. "I used to but for an unseen event I have decided to leave the school and travel through the monster realms. Thus why I now stand be for you sir." Tsukune replied. "Do you know a vampire by the name of Moka?" the man asked again eying Tsukune up and down. "Yes she is a friend that I had made at the academy. Though she and my other friends don't know where I am nor do I wish for them to find out sir." Tsukune replied. "Well young man I have heard plenty about you from my daughter. I am lord Issa Shuzen I am Moka's father." Lord Shuzen stated never taking his eyes off of Tsukune.

Tsukune Bowed further and replied, "It is an honor to meet your Lord Shuzen. I can see where Moka gets her strength." Tsukune replied giving the older vampire all the respect he disserved. "So tell me does my Moka know that you are human?" Lord Shuzen asked. "Yes she found out during the first day and convinced me to stay at the school. But I couldn't stand lying to everyone so I decided to leave and sense I cannot return home I decided to explore this fabulous world." Tsukune told the truth figuring Lord Shuzen could tell if he was lying. "Well Tsukune I must have you meet Moka's mother seeing as we both have heard so much about you." Lord Shuzen said as he eyed this young human that had won his daughters heat. He knew full well that both side of Moka held deep feelings for this young man. Tsukune followed the tall vampire into Castle Shuzen.

As they walked thought the massive front doors. Tsukune stared around the main room in awe. The room was huge, a staircase took the middle leading up to the next floor, doors lead off to other parts of the castle lined the walls, but what caught his attention was the massive crystal chandelier the hung from the ceiling. What caught his eye next was the tall beautiful pink haired women decending the stairs. She wore a tight read dress that spred out at the bottom, her hair reaching pass her mid back. All in all she was almost the spitting image of outer Moka. Or rather outer Moka looked like this beauty. "hello young Tsukune I am Akasha, I am Moka's mother.

**-End TBC-**

_**That is the first part of What was hidden.**_

_**I hope you liked it a thank you for your reviews **_

_**I think I am going to make this a harem fic.**_

_**Until chapter five have a good time**_

_**RNR.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_

_**Welcome back to all my faithful readers**_

_**I am sorry this chapter took so long**_

_**Here is part 2 if what was hidden this will continue were pt 1 left off**_

_**I have decided to go with Tsukune and Akasha as the main paring**_

_**But before they actually get together he will have some time with the other girls. ;) **_

_**Oh and Aqua is Ria's real name**_

_**Till then enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Rosario and Vampire.**_

**Chapter 5: What was Hidden Pt 2**

Tsukune stared at Akasha. She was even more beautiful then Inner Moka. Tsukune kneeled down and bowed his head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Akasha. I am Tsukune Aono I am a friend of Moka." Tsukune said.

" There is no need to be so formal Tsukune. You can just call me Akasha." She said now standing before the kneeling Tsukune.

"As you wish Akasha." Tsukune said now standing before the female Dark Lord. Lord Shuzen gave a small chuckle.

"Well young man why don't you stay here for to night then if you choose you can be on your way tomorrow." Lord Shuzen said as he eyed Tsukune sensing something different about him. Something not so human.

"That would be wonderful Lord Shuzen thank you." Tsukune said and bowed to him.

"Think nothing of it young man my daughter speaks very highly of you. To tell you the truth I swear from what she tells me you could be a god in her eyes." Lord Shuzen stated.

"I am no god but I am very honored you daughter speaks of me in such a fashion." Tsukune said giving a slight yawn.

Lord Shuzen smiled and called a maid to lead Tsukune to a guest room. Once Tsukune entered the room he walked right over to the bed and passed out from exhaustion. As he lay sleeping he had no idea what was beginning to stir deep with in his very soul.

-With Issa And Akasha-

"So what do you think of him Issa?" Akasha asked eyeing her former mate.

"I think he has class. He was very polite and treated us both with the right amount of respect. I did notice something in his aura something not human. It felt familiar and fearsome at the same time." Issa Replied

"I felt it too though I could not pinpoint what it was. I think we should try to get him to stay here for a while see what we can figure out." Akasha said deep in thought.

Issa looked at Akasha and began to think of a way to get this very interesting human to stay at the castle for as long as possible.

-Six months later-

Tsukune just shot awake covered in sweat for his recent nightmare. He held his head unable to remember what the dream had been about. His left hand moved against something hard. He looked to his left to see a sword lying on his bed next to him.

The sword was a Katana in a black sheath. The handle had an elegant design. It was red and black with a large blood red Ruby towards the base near the blade on the other end was a dragon holding a deep blue sapphire in its mouth.

Tsukune stared at the sword he reached out to pick it up. Before his hand could reach it though it vanished. He looked at were it had lain wondering if it was his imagination. Tsukune got out of the bed and walked into the hall.

Many of the maids stared at his well-rounded chest as he walked through the hall. Many scars adorned his chest though the most prominent a large x shaped one that would have killed any one else. As he continued down the hall to the bathroom he had no idea that the houses 6 current residents were watching him.

"So girls what do you think of him? That is the young man Moka has tanking a fancy to." Issa asked his daughters Aqua, Kalua, and Kokoa.

Kokoa just scoffed and said, "That pathetic peasant isn't worth of my Onee-chan."

Kalua had a small blush but didn't speak.

And Aqua had a devilish look in her eyes along with a hint of lust.

Just then Tsukune stopped walking and just stood there starring out the window up at the moon. Something about it called to him he just wanted to be able to fly up to it. He sat there a few more minutes be fore returning to his room.

XXX

The nest morning Tsukune was walking towards the dinning hall. A maid had told him that lord Shuzen wanted him to join him and his family for break fast. He stopped at the door as a maid announced he was there. Once that was over he walked in and bowed to every one.

Seated at the head of the table was Lord Shuzen to his left was a women he didn't know and too girls one looking older then Moka the other younger with red hair. To his right sat Akasha and a girl that had a childish look to her.

"I see you got my invitation Tsukune thank you for joining us." Lord Shuzen said looking at the human.

"It is a honor Lord Shuzen." Tsukune said still bowing to the vampire family.

"Well, well what do we have here? This is quite a surprise I didn't know that we were having human blood for breakfast." Aqua said a devilish grin on her face.

Tsukune just looked at her with an amused smirk on his face.

"If you wish to have his blood then I suggest you try and take it." Said Lord Shuzen looking very amused.

Aqua disappeared and reappeared behind Tsukune intending to pin him and suck his blood. When she went to grab him her hands went through an after image she sat there a few seconds shock on her face.

"You'll have to be faster then that to catch me." Tsukune said now standing be hind Lord Shuzen every one except Akasha and Issa looking at him in shock.

"Hmm see the training I have been giving you is starting to pay off." Lord Shuzen said eyeing his eldest Daughter.

"Yes it has very mush Lord Shuzen. So I know you have a task for me I was wondering what it was." Tsukune said.

"My, my always straight to the point aren't we Tuskki?" Akasha said eying the young man.

"Well good morning Akasha. You know me better then that it is so I can prepare properly." Tuskune said.

"Right you are so tell me how did you sleep?" Akasha asked.

"Fine as all ways. Though sometime I get the weird felling I am being watched." Tsukune said eyeing Issa.

"Well back to the matter at hand as for what I would like you to do is retrieve a possession of mine. It is a sword and it is being held the last dragon and I would like to have it back. Do you think you can do it?" Issa said.

"Of course lord Shuzen I will leave immediately and will return with your sword as soon as I can. Till then good by Issa and Akasha." Tsukune said and walked out if the room.

"Father what are you thinking that human will never be able to get your sword. You just sent him to his death." Kalua said a small tear forming in her eyes.

"We shall see won't we Kalua." Issa Said before getting up and walking out.

What they all didn't know was that they wouldn't see Tsukune for three months and when he returned he wouldn't be the same.

XXX

Tsukune was walking through the forest it had been a month since he left Lord Shuzen's castle. He had already passed through six realms and now all he had to do was find the dragon's keep. Tsukune walked till he came out of the woods into a clearing.

In the clearing bones littered the ground form all different types of monsters and animals. He examined a few then looked towards a cave on the other side of the clearing not to far away. He saw to giant yellow eyes staring at him. He stared right back not moving.

The creature emerged for the cave. It was huge standing on four legs with wings and a tail.

"Why have you come here and disturbed my slumber boy?" the monster asked.

"I have come for the sword that belongs to Issa Shuzen and I will not leave here with out it." Tsukune said getting into a fighting stance.

"You think you can beat me boy? Would you really be the cause of the end of a race?" the dragon asked.

"If I must then that will be the burden I bare." Tsukune said

"Hmm I like you boy so before I end you I shall tell you my name. I am Draconis the last living dragon, and you are?" the Dragon replied.

"Tsukune Aono." Tsukune replied and the dragon froze.

"Did you say Tsukune?" Draconis replied.

"Yes that would be my name why do you ask?" Tsukune replied looking at the massive monster.

"I can't be" the creature said moving closer till he was right in front of Tsukune. The Creature took a deep breath. Breathing in this young mans sent.

Tsukune sat there not moving wondering what was going on.

"My lord you have finally returned to me." Draconis said.

Tsukune sat there in shock of what he had just heard. Draconis's form began to shift till no longer did a giant dragon stand there just a man with wings. He kneeled down in front of Tsukune.

"My lord I have been awaiting your return. No come with me we have much to do if we want to return you to your normal state." He said standing and walking into the cave with Tsukune following behind him.

"What will you be doing to me?" Tsukune asked.

"I will unseal your memories as well as your powers this will take tow months to complete. Once finished you can return to your castle and once again rule these lands." Draconis said.

"My Castle?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes Tsukune you are the heir to the throne of the dragons. For you see like me you are a dragon." Draconis said.

Tsukune froze _"is what this man said true. Is he really not human? Does that mean he belongs here?" _were his thoughts. "So I am a dragon." Tsukune said.

"Yes but not just any dragon. You are the last full-blooded dragon left. Unlike me I am only a half-breed my father was human. But both your parent were dragons." Draconis said.

"After this is done am I allowed to return with Issa Shuzen's sword?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes you can do what ever you please for you see you will be the most powerful monster that has ever existed. Now lets begin." Draconis said

He had Tsukune sit on a strand symbol on the floor. Draconis sat at the edge of the symbol and utter a spell in a strange langue. The symbol glowed and memories and power flooded into Tsukune's system. A small smile crossed his lips.

-Two months later Castle Shuzen-

Issa sat in his throne room looking at his current wife Gyokuro Shuzen. She was still mad at the fact he had a Human disgrace the family. The boy that had beat the eldest daughter and one of the better fighters of the family. She demanded the boy be killed or else. Though Issa just ignored her.

She was about to yell again when the throne room's doors burst open and a white haired young man walked in two large black wings on his back. Though the felt no Yokai form him. He had something raped in cloth in his arms as he approached the throne ignoring Gyokuro completely.

"Lord Shuzen I have returned with the item you requested I get." The young man said kneeling in front on lord Shuzen holding out a broad sword with many jewels in the handle.

"Tsukune?" Issa asked shocked to beyond belief.

"Yes Lord Shuzen?" Tsukune asked looking up form his Kneeling position to the Vampire lord.

"What happened to you boy?" Issa asked

"Do you like it? This is the real me. It was a secret that was hidden with in my soul. I am a dragon and the heir to the dragon throne." Tsukune said now standing and walking towards the vampire lord. "And as I promised I have returned with your sword." Tsukune said handing Issa his sword.

Gyokuro sat there shocked the boy she wanted killed now stood in front of them saying he was the heir to the throne of the most powerful monsters.

"Tuskki you have returned." Akasha said coming from behind Issa throne.

"Yes Lady Akasha like I promised." Tsukune said.

"I am happy it seems we were right when we sensed something different about you when you first came just never thought it would be a secret this big." Akasha said looking at the new Tsukune.

"So Tsukune what will you do now?" Issa asked.

"I will return to Yokai Academy for now." Tsukune said and walked out of the throne room."

**-Story End-**

"And that is how I became who I am." Tsukune said looking at Akasha.

They got up form the table and headed to the limo Tsukune leavening some money on the Table. After the got in the rode in silence for a while. Till Tsukune pulled Akasha onto his lap.

"Tsukune what are you doing?" Akasha asked a blush on her cheeks.

"I am letting you have my blood I promised remember." Tsukune said tilting his head and moving his shirt to reveal his neck.

"Thank you Tsukune." Akasha said digging her fangs into his neck. Quickly the sweetest blood she had ever tasted flowed into her mouth.

She drank for a good minute before she stopped afraid she would drain him.

"Did you get your fill Madam?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes thank You Tsukune." Akasha replied.

It was then she realized she was still in his lap. Before she could get off him thought eh limo came to a stop outside his home. They got out and she walked him to his door.

"Thank you for dinner Akasha I enjoyed it a lot." Tsukune said

"Anytime Tsukune and thank you for you blood." Akasha replied.

Tsukune kissed her check before turning and disappearing in to his house. Akasha made it back to the limo a smile and blush on her face.

"Oh Tsukune I will have you for myself. Just you wait." She said to no one as the limo pulled away.

**-END-**

_**A/N:**_

_**So that is how Tsukune found out what he is **_

_**Now lets see how that will effect every one**_

_**If there is anything you don't understand just let me know.**_

_**Till chapter 6 have fun**_

_**RnR**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello again my faithful readers. **_

_**I think I have been confusing a few of you**_

_**So in this note I will explain a few things that I should have right off the bat**_

_**First: **_

_**In a good amount of vampire stories I have read they are very sexual**_

_**Creatures. Especially after feeding their sex driver goes crazy **_

_**I have put that into my story hence why Moka jumped Gin.**_

_**Second:**_

_**Ruby has been at the academy since the beginning of the first year**_

_**Why? Simple in this story her master is kind and caring. Ruby's master**_

_**Will also play a big part in Tsukune's past.**_

_**Last: **_

_**The scars and several other things about my Tsukune will become clear later on**_

_**So please just stick with me.**_

_**Oh and I also sorry about mixing up Ria and aqua**_

_**I blame the site were I get my character info it said they were one in the same**_

_**A special thanks to Mistress Winowyll and every one else for setting me straight.**_

_**Please RNR and Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 6: Show of Power.**

Tsukune walked along the path heading to school again. It had been a week or so since he revealed his story to Akasha. For some reason our young lord could get the female dark lord off his mind.

Tsukune was so deep in thought he didn't notice Moka and Gin sneak up behind him.

"Tsukune how are you this morning?" Moka asked.

Tsukune just keep walking not noticing that he had been spoken to.

"Gin I think something is wrong with Tsukune. He doesn't seem to notice us." Moka said worried about her friend.

Gin jumps at Tsukune. This snapped Tsukune out of his trance as he side step and got ready to counter attack.

"Gin what the hell is with trying to attack me?" Tsukune yells in anger.

"Sorry man just Moka called out to you and you didn't respond so I tried to get you attention." Gin said with a small smirk.

"Oh sorry I was deep in thought I guess I didn't notice you guys." Tsukune said

Gin was about to reply but Kurumu came out of nowhere trying to glomp Tsukune again though just as before he easily dodged her.

"Hehe.. You will have to be faster if you want to catch me Kurumu." Tsukune replied as he helped her up.

Soon Mizore, Yukari and, Ruby also joined the group as they headed to school. They walked together in one group with Tsukune at the center. Many students would stare at the new Tsukune as he walked by. Most we women with lust in their eyes though there were a few men among them.

Tsukune stopped all of the sudden witch startled the group.

"Tsukune what's wrong?" Ruby asked

he didn't say anything just stood there staring of in the distance. Then he unfolded his wings and released a large amount of youki. Many of the weaker monsters around them flinched back because of the massive amount of energy he was releasing.

Even those in his group took a few steps back because of the youki he was giving off. It was dark and powerful laced with the strongest killing intent any of them have ever felt. For a few seconds nobody moved till from the shadows came a weird looking monster.

It stood a good eight feet tall on four legs. Its body was long like a snakes it had spikes on its back and five powerful claws on each leg. Stood in front of Tsukune growling. Tsukune growled back as his youki increased. The creature seemed unaffected by the unusual amount of youki filling the school grounds.

Tsukune's stared the creature down sliding into an attack position. The creature began to circle Tsukune and Tsukune in turn followed it. The head master and the bus driver showed up to see Tsukune and this mysterious creature circling each other growling deeply.

Tsukune had his wings spread he was crouching low to the ground growling and ready to pounce at any time. The creature was in a similar stance both not backing down from the other. As they circled many other students and teachers gathered around to watch the ferocious display.

The creature made the first move by lounging at Tsukune teeth bard. Tsukune dodged to the left and delivered a kick to the creature's side. The kick knocked the creature into a tree it got back up and lounged at Tsukune again. He didn't get the chance to dodge this one and ended up with three cuts on his arm.

"Hehe well seems that I might have to take this seriously." Tsukune said as he youki flared again.

They all noticed Tsukune's figure beginning to change. His muscles bulged his finger nails grew sharper and more claw like. **(A/N: think inuyasha's claws.) ** His teeth also grew longer and sharper. He growled again showing that he meant business.

The creature took a step back. It was surprised to see these changes as well as the flow of power coming from this person. It charged again trying to end this quick. Tsukune dodge to the right and slashed at the creature with his claws. Leaving four long claw marks on its side. It turned to Tsukune again and gave off a very deep and feral growl.

Tsukune returned the growl and the two charged each other. As the clashed the ground shook. The two separated and both were nursing new injuries. Tsukune's shoulder was now cut open and bleeding his shirt now in shreds. The creature's side was bleeding even more now and one of its legs was badly damaged.

They turned to each other and clashed once more. Every one heard trying flesh and growls. Then the two separated backs facing each other. Neither moved for what seemed like and eternity. Then Tsukune stood straight and smirked, as the creature fell on its side no longer moving.

"I win." Tsukune said as he turned and faced the lifeless body.

"Tsukune are you alright?" Mizore asked cautiously.

"Yea I am fine, tired but fine." He replied a small smile on his lips.

Tsukune took in a deep breath and began to focus his power. Soon his nails returned to normal and his cuts began to heal. Not to long after all his wounds were healed and he was back to his normal looks. Though blood still stained his pants and he was now shirtless revealing his scared chest and toned muscles.

"Well lord Aono your powers seemed to be stronger then I originally believed. Though what this creature is has me stumped." The head master said.

"A Komodo. Similar to a dragon in size and strength but lack wings and the ability to fly. Fearsome they are though they only attack and opponent of equal or greater strength. They like the challenge and to show off the superior skills. But not many are seen, as they prefer to keep to them selves. This one must of smelled my scent and came looking for a challenge." Tsukune said like it was no big deal.

"well I am glad that you were able to take care of it. Some thing of that caliber could have caused the school massive damage." The headmaster said turned and left the seen.

Tsukune turned as headed off to his home. He returned a few minutes later wearing a black button up shirt with the top buttons undone and his wings folded against his back.

"well guys shall we head to class before we are even more late then usual." He said and they all headed off to there classrooms.

XXX

Tsukune walked through the halls headed towards the lunchroom. as he walked down the hall the entire girl population was checking him out. Many where having very perverted thoughts about the young lord.

With a sigh he just continued on his way till a familiar red head stepped out in front of him.

"I demand to know your name." She said with an arrogant tone.

"I am surprised that you don't remember me. No matter my name is Tsukune Aono." He said. He smirked a little when the red head's eyes widened with shock.

"you can't be the same Tsukune Aono that should Ria her place that morning?" she asked

"the one and the same. A few things changed while I retrieved your father's sword. Oh may I know your name?" Tsukune said a slight smirked on his face.

"I am Kokoa Shuzen." she said with arrogance.

"I see. Well if you would excuse me lady Shuzen I must be going." He said.

As he walked away he swore he saw her blush with the formality he used. After got his lunch with consisted of pretty much raw meat he sat at a table in the back of the room and awaited his friends. He didn't have to wait long till his friends came and sat down with their lunches.

Tsukune reach out and pulled off Moka's rosary. Demonic energy filled the room as outer Moka changed to inner.

Gin quickly retreated to the other side of the table. As the transformation was finished instead of the quiet and cute outer Moka there sat the demonic and sexy inner Moka.

"_**well, well Tsukune why did you release me? I thought you had forgotten about me."**_She said with a teasing tone

"now why would I forget about you? and I thought that you may want some time to stretch." He said as he began to devourer his meat.

"well Tsukune you have turned into quite a carnivore since the last time we saw you." Gin said.

"_**quiet mongrel you have no right to speak in my presence."**_ Inner Moka growled angrily at Gin.

Gin shrank back away from inner Moka who was fuming for some reason.

"_you have no right to yell at him like. Apologize to him now." _Outer Moka said in their mind.

"Quiet you, you have no right to speak to me either! You defiled my body with that mongrel! Destroy my love between Tsukune and me. Now your have the gall to try and tell me what to do? Are you fucking crazy?" inner Moka shouted back at her other personality. Who quickly shut her mouth and shrunk back.

"_But we love him you shouldn't yell at the one we l…"_outer Moka said.

"_**YOU LOVE HIM. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DID THAT DETESTABLE ACT WITH THE MONGREL NOT ME. IT IS YOU WHO PUSHED TSUKUNE AWAY. BE DAMMED YOU FUCKING FAKE I WISH I COULD BE RID OF YOU FOREVER."**_ Inner Moka shouted at the top of her lungs at outer Moka who was too shocked to speak

"Moka please calm down you are scaring everyone." Tsukune said. He didn't seem to be affected by Moka's flaring youki.

"_**sorry Tsukune Outer is being an idiot." **_Inner Moka said calming down once more.

"hehe oh really now. So what could outer Moka do to piss you off to the point that your youki was spiking out of control?" Tsukune asked an amused smirk on his face.

Inner Moka just looked away.

"I see personal business. Well would you like something to drink?" Tsukune said with an understanding look.

She gave him a startled look before nodding. He smiled and moved his collar to the side exposing his neck to the thirsty vampire. She gave a silent thank you then dug into his neck. He didn't even flinch as she began to drink.

"_**his blood is so, so perfect I can even feel some of his power flowing into me. I think I am gonna get addicted to this."**_ Inner Moka thought a small blush forming on her lips.

She let go after a minute or two. She went to heal the marks but the were already gone. She gave him a smile and took her rosary back.

"_**thank you Tsukune it was nice to stretch and the blood you gave me was most delicious." **_Inner Moka said and reattached the rosary.

A few seconds later inner Moka was there once more and Gin moved to sit next to her once again.

"_hmm seems that inner Moka is still faithful to me. Hehe this could prove very entertaining." _Tsukune thought as the all finished their lunch and headed back to class.

XXX

Tsukune sat in his living room reading a book on swords. He was trying to find the Katana he saw at castle Shuzen. he had seen that same sword many times in his dreams and yet couldn't find it in any book. He sighed and closed the book and headed to the kitchen he got out a bottle of red wine and some chips. He poured him self a glass and took the glass and chips into the living room.

He sat on the couch again with the drink and snack and began to read the book again.

He read over all sorts of ancient sword that had been used by different monster lords in the past. As he finished off his six book on sword his hope was beginning to diminish.

He set the book down and began to sip at his glass of wine. As he sipped he pondered if that sword was even real or if it was just a figment of his imagination. Some thing deep in him told him that it was real and that he needed to find it to fill in his missing memories.

Even though he had regained a lot of his memories before hi was hidden as a human. he was still missing some pieces. He was about to pick up the next book when a book on his bookshelf caught his eye.

He walked over and pick up the leather book. It had no title or any other design on the cover. He opened the book and gasped there on the first page was his family's seal. A dragon with a sapphire in its mouth was there. The crest for his real parents family. The Aonos were not only his human parents last name but also his real parents last name.

_**(A/N: what a coincidence don't you think. That shall be explained.)**_

He flipped a page and there it was staring at him. The sword that plagued his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello again every one.**_

_**Just so every body knows I hate I mean absolutely hate outer Moka**_

_**Hence why I made her they way she is.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I don't own any thing cept my oc's and plot.**_

_**Srry it has taking so long for this update between a broken laptop and work.**_

_**Haven't had too much time on my hands.**_

_**WARNING: LEMON IN CHAPTER.**_

_**RNR please.**_

**Chapter 7: Memories and a Chilling Sensation.**

There it sat in a book he didn't even know he had the sword that had plagued his thoughts was staring him in the face.

Underneath the drawing of the sword was a small note: _TO Tsukune. I hope that this will bring back some memory of us your real parents._

He flipped the page and again the sword was there though this time there was a small note underneath the sword.

It read: _The Dragon Sword. Forged long ago by a scared smith was given to the first ruler of the Dragon Empire. It has been handed down from generation from generation among the rulers till one thousand years ago during the during the Firestorm war that plague the realm it was lost to the known world. _

Tsukune stared at the description before turning the page to find a picture of a baby in a crib. The baby had white hair and the same eyes as Tsukune. He stared for a minute before turning the page to find another picture.

This kept up for quite a few pages all sorts of different pictures of him, as he was a baby. Then came a picture of a young kid standing on the edge of a cliff looking up at the blood red moon with his black eyes. A set of shadows sat against his back.

**-Flashback-**

HE sat there staring off the cliff to the water below. The wings on his back itching to get in some use. Tsukune sat there for another minute before jumping off; he stretched his wings out and took to the skies. He flew to his heart's content before landing on the cliff once more and hiding his wings away.

**-End Flashback-**

As the memory faded away Tsukune sat there in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. A memory from his true past had never felt so real before. It felt like it had just happened he could even feel the tingle of the air over his wings.

A few more pictures of Tsukune as a child then every thing just stopped no more picture no notes nothing. The whole rest of the book was like that. The last picture in the book was of the young child Tsukune with two adults. The Man was tall with short black hair long black wings and a tail. He wore a black business suit and looked board. The woman was shorter with long white hair, long black wings a tail and wore a white dress. She had a nice smile on her face. The there was young Tsukune sitting there board as can be dressed in a black beater and black cargo pants.

Tsukune closed the book and let the newly awakened memories flow through his head. He could remember everything about his child hood now. He could remember the human servants that shared his parent's last names there working at the castle.

He placed the book back on the shelf and walked to the front door and out into the night. He continued to walk till he came to the tunnel leading into other realms. Unknowing that a certain stalker girl was following him.

He walked through the tunnel to come out in a dark forest thick as can be. He continued to walk and Mizore keep on following him hoping to learn why he was here. They came to the edge of the forest on the edge of a tall mountain. On the top of the mountain stood a very huge dark castle.

Tsukune was about to spread his wings and fly up there when the smell of snow flowers and vanilla assaulted his nose.

With a smirk Tsukune called out, "Come on out Mizore. I know u there."

Mizore gave a disappointed sigh and walked out into the clearing.

"So why are u following me?" Tsukune asked.

"I saw u leave your house and wanted to make sure u weren't leavening again." Mizore said looking down.

"No I am not going to leave u guys again." Tsukune says.

"So Tsukune where are we?" Mizore said looking around the unfamiliar realm.

"We are at my home." Was all he said before her grabbed her from behind and took to the air.

"What are u doing?" Mizore shouted.

Tsukune just chuckled and keep flying till he landed in front of the castle.

"Mizore can I have u wait in my room for a few there is something in need to take care of." Tsukune Said.

"Of course Tsukune though I expect a tour when u get back." Mizore Replied.

"Of course Milady. Al!" Tsukune said.

"You Called For Me my lord." An older man said now kneeling before Tsukune.

"Yes Al Could u please escorts this fine young lady to my chambers and make sure she is comfortable till I return." Tsukune said.

"As you wish my lord. This way please Milady." Al Said walking towards the Castle.

Mizore spared one last glance a Tsukune before walking after Al. as soon as both Mizore and Al disappeared into the castle Tsukune turned and took to the air once more. He flew around that castle were a large grave yard sat hidden form all prying eyes. Tsukune lands in front of four headstones that sit alone on the top of a hill. He looked at the first too the names that adorned them were Draco and Rachel Aono. His parents. He looks at the graves a small tear falling down his eye. He looked to the last two graves and he could no longer hold back the tears.

What was wrote upon the last graves was:

_Here Lies Sylvaria Silver._

_Darling Wife and Beloved mother._

_Here Lies Jacob Aono_

_Unborn Son of Tsukune Aono and Sylvaria Silver._

As he looked upon the graves not only in front of him but throughout the grave yard. Memories of that horrid night come flooding into his mine and a rage like no one has ever felt began flooding form him. Those responsible were never found but once they are they shall face a true monster. That the last True Dragon Vows upon his dead Family's Head Stones.

**XXX**

Mizore was sitting on the extremely large bed when she felt an enormous killing intent and youki flare. She couldn't move her fight or flight instincts telling her that she need to run hide and pray whatever is giving that youki off would not find here. Thought her sexual instinct was telling her to find this creature and have it give her offspring so that they would never be harmed.

Soon the youki and killing intent died down and again she was alone sitting in the very nice bed chambers. Thinking to herself why Tsukune needed such a large bed.

"Sorry to have kept u waiting had some personal issues to work out." Tsukune said entering the room.

"It is fine Tsukune-kun. I was just wondering why you needed such a huge bed." She replied.

"Well I grow an extreme amount when in my true form hence why I need such a huge bed and why this castle is so huge as well I can walk through these halls without having to worry about me size when in true form." Tsukune said with a small smile.

"It also allows me to have as much company as I want stay in here with me as well." Tsukune said as Mizore blushed a deep red.

They sat in the room listen to the sounds of the wind blowing against the giant castle.

Mizore couldn't hold herself back any more she ran forward and pulled Tsukune into a deep kiss. At first she thought he was going to push her away. What she didn't expect was his arms to snake around her waist pulling her against him. His tongue begging for access to her willing mouth. As his tongue began to explore the further reaches of her mouth. She kept trying to push herself even closer to him just to feel his body against her.

They broke for air though as soon as they caught their breath they were back at it. Tsukune hand snaked downed and cupped Mizore's firm round ass. Giving slight squeezes. Mizore's hands were roaming through his hair pulling him as close as possible.

Tsukune grabbed her ass and pulled her into the air. Her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and not letting go. Tsukune began walking them to the bed. He laid her and himself on the bed never breaking the kiss.

This Time Mizore broke the kiss. Tsukune not wanting to lose the growing feelings with in him began to kiss and lightly bite her on the neck. One hand moved to cupping her right breast while the other slid up her skirt slowly rubbing her through her soaked panties

"Tsukune… UH … I don't want this to stop, but are you sure you want this?" Mizore said between the gasps of pleasure.

Tsukune stopped his ministration of her body and look her in the eyes.

"Why do you think that I don't want this?" Tsukune asked.

"Well I thought you were in love with Moka not boring little stalker girl." Mizore replied looking away.

Tsukune grabbed her chin and locked his lips with hers. He held the kiss for a good few minutes before pulling away.

"Mizore you are not boring. And though I may do this again with Yukari, Ruby, Akasha and Kurumu. I am glad that I am doing it with you first." Tsukune said bringing a blush to Mizore's face.

"I am ok with you doing it with the others Tsukune. I just wanted to make sure that this is what you wanted and that you weren't just doing it to make me happy." Mizore Replied.

Tsukune kissed her again and when they broke replied, "I am doing this to make you happy but that isn't the only reason I am doing it. I feel that you all deserve better then what I have given you in the past."

"Thank You Tsukune you are the greatest man to ever live. Though I must ask wont your parents look down on you for having sex with a bunch of women before you are married to one of them? And what about you are you fine with this?" Mizore said.

Tsukune Laughed. "No Mizore my human guardians know exactly what I am. They used to serve my real parents here in this very castle. And as for what I think of this I Am the last ruler of the Dragon Empire. The laws that I live by are very different from any of the other races. Meaning I can have as many brides or lovers as I may please." Tsukune said.

Mizore just smiled then rolled them over so she was startling Tsukune. She brought he lips back to his while beginning to rock her hips against his. She let out a small moan when she felt the bulge in his pants rub against her wet panties.

"Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Mizore whispered seductively into Tsukune ear.

Tsukune let out a small growl before rolling them over and holding her hands at her sides. Her legs wrapping around his waist. Tsukune began to lay small sweet kisses on her neck moving to the collar of her shirt. He brought up his index finger reveling a lone long claw. He brought it to her collar and cut her shirt and tank top open all the way down. The clothes fell onto either side of her revealing her smooth pale skin and luscious breast being held back by her front clip purple and black lingerie bra.

"You could have asked and I would have taken it off." Mizore said

"Now where's the fun in that?" Tsukune asked

Before she could replied Tsukune began to kiss her where he left off. Trailing done to the valley between her breast. He let his tongue snake out and unclip her bra with the help of his teeth. The bra fell open to reveal the perfect round mounds with their hard pink nipples. Tsukune looked up at Mizore while bringing his mouth hovering over her right nipple. He let his lizard like tongue lap at her nipple electing a naughty moan from Mizore's throat.

He looks up at her with a sly smile as he takes the nipple into his mouth. She let out another moan ash he sucked on her right nipple. Every now and then flicking his tongue across it. After a minute or too he switched to her left giving it the same treatment.

Mizore couldn't believe what she was feeling the pleasure Tsukune was bestowing upon her breast. Once he was finished he stood removed his hands from her wrists and went to removing his shirt revealing his muscled and scared chest. After taking that off he went back to kissing his way down her body. He restarted at the valley of her breasts and went down across her stomach stopping at the top of her skirt. He brought his hand up again just for her to stop him.

"This is my favorite skirt I would like to keep it in one piece." She said standing and removing her skirt, panties and shoes though leaving her stockings in place.

Tsukune also stood and removed his bottom particles of clothing revealing a long black tail with a tip that could pierce through the thickest armor and a fully erect 9in boner. Not to big yet not too small. Mizore just stared at the member Tsukune had hidden from them even when he was first at the academy.

Mizore laid back down and called him over with a seductive smile and a finger wave. Tsukune came to the edge of the large bed and began crawling towards her. His tail swinging behind him. He came to hover over her most sacred place he liked his lips. He couldn't help but noticed the well trim patch of violet pubic hair right above her virgin hole. He lowered his head and took a long slow taste with his tongue.

"Mmmm... Mizore why didn't you tell me you tasted so good." Tsukune said a wicked smirk on his face.

Mizore just blushed as Tsukune lowered his head again this time his slid the tip of his tongue into her electing a very loud moan for her lips. Tsukune then pushed his tongue deeper into her. Mizore Nearly screamed out in the amount of pleasure that coursed through her because of what Tsukune did. Tsukune without removing his tongue he slid two fingers into her. Mizore grabbed Tsukune's head and pulled it to her. She climaxed for the first time and Tsukune licked up every bit of it.

Tsukune then kissed his way back up to here mouth and the tongue battle started once again. As they were making out Mizore moved her hand to his shaft and slowly began to pump it. As they broke the kiss a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Tsukune moved so that his head was resting against her hole. The tip barley inside her, he slowly let it enter her. Letting her get used to the intrusion and the size. Tsukune could feel himself come to her barrier.

"Mizore. This is gonna hurt are you ready for it?" Tsukune said

"Yes Tsukune I am ready. Please don't stop it feels so good." Mizore said.

Tsukune didn't need any more encouragement. He pushed through her barrier bringing his full member to rest in side her. She cried out in pain but that quickly went away being replaced by unimaginable pleasure. Slowly he pulled out then he began to push it back in.

Mizore was in heaven she was loving this. The pleasure they were feeling increased with the rhythm of his thrust. Moans were escaping their lips as his rhythm kept increasing. Soon the both found themselves closing in on their climaxes.

"Tsukune… OH… I … I … Want you to cum inside me. It would be an honor to bare your first child." Mizore said through the pleasure.

Tsukune just gave a small nod and keep going. It was a few thrust later they both came. Tsukune releasing his seed deep within Mizore. They collapsed onto each other. After a few moments to catch their Breath Mizore Rolled them over and the hot steamy Session started all over again.

**XXX**

Mizore and Tsukune walked together to School the next day. Both still tired form their activities the previous night. Mizore in front of Tsukune his arms around her holding her up.

"Srry Miz I should have been more careful. Guess I was just too caught up in last night's activities." Tsukune said a smirk on his lips.

"It is fine Tsukune I enjoyed last night beyond imagination. Oh look it's the vampire slut and her Puppy." Mizore said spotting the couple ahead of them.

"Hello Mizore, Tsukune ho…" Gin was saying when he Caught whiff of the air around them.

"Good morning Gin, Good Morning Moka. How are you guys doing this morning?" Tsukune asked not even caring that they saw how Mizore and Tsukune were positioned.

"We are fine. Mizore are you ok you're not hurt are you?" Moka asked Noticing Tsukune holding Mizore up.

"Yea I am fine Tuskki can get a little vicious in bed though. I don't know how long it will be before I can walk by myself again." Mizore said. Chuckling at the blush that appeared on both Gin's And Moka's faces.

"Jesse Miz and here I thought you didn't want to tell anyone." Tsukune said.

"Now Tuskki I never said that. Just didn't want you to tell anybody that's all." Mizore said.

"You mean to tell us that you too are together now." Kurumu said coming along the path with both Ruby and Yukari behind her. All three looking rather sad.

"I will tell you guys about what happened later. Meet me in my room after school we have things to discus. Now to class Tuskki we don't want to be late." Mizore said.

Tsukune chuckled and they all headed off to class. When they entered home room every one noticed that Tsukune was pretty much carrying Mizore and the smelled a lot like Each other.

**XXX**

-**After School: Mizore's dorm Room**-

In Mizore's room sat Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore who was leaning against the head board of her bed.

"So Mizore are just gonna gloat. Now that you and Tsukune are together." Kurumu said heart broken.

"Who said me and Miz were a couple Kuu?" Tsukune said stepping into the room.

"You mean you're not?" Kurumu asked hopeful.

"Well yes we are but we have decided that I won't only keep him to myself. I am willing to share him with all of you." Mizore said.

"You mean?" Yukari asked.

"Yes Yukari we mean that. And just so you all know me and Miz did make love last night and she is no pregnant with my child." Tsukune said

"WHAT!?" All the girls including Mizore Shouted.

"Yes Miz you are though I won't be able to tell you the gender for a least 4-5 months. And trust me girls if you all want to have a child of mine I will let you." Tsukune said.

Every one sat in silence as they all pondered what Tsukune had just said.

-**END-**

_**A/N:**_

_**That concludes Chapt. 7**_

_**I hope that you all enjoyed it.**_

_**Please RNR and ask if anything needs clarification.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**The Dark Lord Andors:**_

_**Holy Water stings**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_

_**To My faithful readers this is **_

_**The Eighth installment of **_

_**The Truth Hidden With In.**_

_**Witch I don't own.**_

_**Srry for such a long time fore this chapter **_

_**Had a relapse in my cancer.**_

**Chapter 8: A True Monster.**

Tsukune sat in home room staring out the window at the dark and depressing sky. He was once again thinking about what had happened to his real family. Everyone else in the room was slowly backing away from Tsukune. He was completely unaware of his flaring youki. The faces of the three that betrayed him constantly flashing through his mind.

"Um…Mr. Aono could…you…um… please calm down?" Mrs. Nekonome said hiding behind her desk.

Tsukune looked at her as his youki slowly began to disperse. "Sorry Mrs. Nekonome I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I was deep in thought and was losing grips on my control." Tsukune said apologizing.

"It is quite alright. I am just glad that you stopped before we all shit ourselves." Mrs. Nekonome said.

Tsukune just gave a toothy grin then went back to looking out the window. As he stared he got the feeling that something was headed to the school. Something familiar and yet he couldn't help but feel the rage begin to boil with in him.

**XXX**

-Lunch-

Tsukune and the gang sat at a table in the court yard of the school. Tsukune though was not paying any attention to any of his friend. His senses were on high alert sense this morning. He knew that something was coming but what it was had him stumped.

In a tree not too far away an unknown person was watching the group.

"He doesn't suspect a thing my mistress. Shall I attack and bring him back to you?" the Unknown voiced said in to the special cell phone.

"Yes bring him back to me so he may learn his true place. Also kill the snow whore that is with his child. He needs to learn that he belongs to me only." A female voice replied form the other end.

"As you wish mistress." The Unknown man said back before closing the phone not noticing that the wind had change directions and was now blown right at Tsukune and the gang.

Tsukune caught the familiar sent on the wind and the rage grew. It was him the third man in the attack that killed his wife, and parents, Jake. A devilish smirk crossed Tsukune's face. This didn't go unnoticed by Mizore. After their steamy night she found that a bond had been formed between them.

She was about to asked what's wrong till he caught an arrow tip dripping poison inches from her face. Tsukune growled and snapped the arrow in two.

"Come on out Jake. I guess you didn't notice the shift in the wind." Tsukune yelled looking right at the tree Jake was hiding in.

Jake jumped form the tree and landed in front of Tsukune. "Seems your skills have gotten even better than the last time we meet." Jake sneered notching another arrow. Aiming at Mizore again.

He was about to let it lose when his bow snapped. He looked at where Tsukune had been standing to notice he is no longer there.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Tsukune said now standing behind Jake.

Jake whirled around now wielding a large broad sword only for Tsukune to be back in his originally spot.

"My how your powers have grown." Jake said.

"You think that I have grown stronger your right. Though the power I am using now is equal to half of what I had back when you took everything from me. The power I now weld is far beyond your imagination." Tsukune spat back.

"If your powers are as powerful as you say how come you didn't stop us?" Jake asked.

"Because of what Sylvaria had asked of me. She made me promise never to harm any living thing as long as we were together. I let her die because I would not go back on the word I gave her. Though now the story is different. I want you to go to your mistress and tell her that she is to leave me, my territory, my friends, and my brides alone or face the true powers of the last true blooded Dragon and the final ruler of the dragon empire." Tsukune said youki flaring.

"You expect me to run with my tail between my legs. Than you are sadly mistaken I defeated you once you pathetic scum I can do it again." Jake growled.

He charged at Tsukune his sword held high. Tsukune jumped to the left and brought a right hook to Jake's face knocking him into some trees. Jake jumped back at Tsukune swinging the broad to the left barley catching the front of Tsukune's shirt. Tsukune retaliated with an upper cut to Jake's jaw that knocked Jake back a couple yards. Jake stood and spit out some blood.

"Hmm seems I may have to fight you in a full form." Jake said. He smirked and youki began flaring from him. His skin began to shift becoming harder rougher more scale like, bones cracking and enlarging. Muscles shifting new ones growing others were disappearing.

Soon no longer did a human form stand there but a dragon. The dragon stood a good twenty feet tall and over sixty feet long. His form massive weighing at least 70 tons. His scales a deep red indicating he was a fire element dragon. Two massive wings folded against his back their span larger than that of a 747 jet airliner.

Tsukune's gang all had shocked and horrified looks on their faces all except Mizore. She knew that Tsukune could wipe the floor with that pathetic half breed of a dragon.

"Tsukune My love please rid my sight of this abomination that seems to think he is your better. If you do I will give you something very special later on tonight." Mizore said a slight seductive tone to her voice.

"As you wish Mistress Mizore. I look forward to my special surprise." He said a lust filled look on his face.

Tsukune turned and looked straight at the dragon before smirking. Jake looked ever so confident in his ability's. Their Youki clashing Jakes a fiery red burning anything it touches was strong and fierce. Though was like a flower bed cuddle by fluffy bunnies compared the dark horrifying youki Tsukune was letting off.

All the creatures in the surrounding area fled. Most of the students beside Tsukune's brides and the Vampire whore and her little poodle like Chihuahua she carries in her purse _**(A/N: Think a Chihuahua that looks like a poodle in a bright pink pure with kissy lips with vampire fangs and a bright sparkly pink m being held by outer Moka in a matching outfit.) **_also fled from the horrific power.

Jake in Dragon form to an involuntary step back. 'Impossible there is no way he should have that much power.' Jake Thought fear starting to flow threw him. On an impulse he shot a blast of fire at Tsukune hoping to get a lucky shot.

The flame that shot from his mouth was a deep crimson in color a shade darker than his scales. It Shot towards Tsukune and his gang at immense speed.

Tsukune just smirked gathered a breath and launched a flame from his mouth. Everyone was stunned Tsukune in human form just shot flames from his mouth. In all the text they had on Dragons that was unheard of.

Tsukune's flame was a deep blue in color similar to Mizore's eyes. The two burning hot flames collided in the middle of the field the seemed to be the same strength for just a second till the deep blue flame won out. It tore through the ruby red flames barreling straight at Jake. Jake jumped to the left barley dodging the burning vortex.

"this is impossible. You should not be able to blow flames that hot in your human form. Not even my mistress can do that. Just what are you." The giant red dragon said.

"I told you before I am the last full blooded dragon to walk the earth." Tsukune said.

Tsukune's body began to shift skin crawling bones cracking. His form grew to an enormous size. When the change was finished every one froze.

Standing before them was ….

_**A/N:**_

_**And cliff hanger hehe **_

_**It feels so good to be back so be ready**_

_**For more chapters I will try to get nine up soon**_

_**Also I will be posting a few new stories. Till next time**_

_**Peace and may the odds be ever in your favor.**_


End file.
